


The Cost of Pride

by bathandbodyworks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batman’s A+ parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Character, Gen, Gotham High Society, Happy Pride Month!!!!, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, More characters to be added, for most of this at least, no wait I’m serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathandbodyworks/pseuds/bathandbodyworks
Summary: In which Dick Grayson is very, very gay and very, very bad at coming out.





	1. Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to start this for a while, but it’s Pride Month, so whatever. Please enjoy my take on lgbt Dick Grayson! 
> 
> Please Note: I’m a female. I can’t accurately depict a homosexual male, but I’ll try my best. I’m bi, so I’m really pushing a lot of my experiences onto this story to make the writing a bit easier. 
> 
> Also Note: Dick is about 13 in this part, but he won’t be Robin throughout the whole story.

Dick sat idly at the top of the stairs, words flowing carefree through his mind. He was thinking, but he wasn’t really sure what he was thinking about. 

One thing did remain constant through his mind, though. Had been, for several months now, especially since he had started high school. He’d been randomly choosing girls to tell his friends he had a crush on since sixth grade, and frankly, he was getting pretty tired of it. The problem though, was that he was just a tad bit too nervous to come out. His friends seemed pretty accepting, but he didn’t want anything to change between them. He’d heard stories before. Boy, had he heard stories.

Parents kicking their own flesh and blood out of homes, straight onto an unforgiving street. Friends harassing friends to the point of suicide. Grandparents turning a blind eye to family, ignoring them till the day they died. 

Dick sighed. He buried his hands in his hair, fisting it tightly. He reached down for his phone, scrolling idly through Instagram.

Maybe he was faking it? Maybe he really did like girls and he was just being weird. People probably did that, maybe he was looking for attention. Liking guys was just a phase. He’d get over it. People just liked to explore. Yeah, that’s what that fluttery feeling he’d been getting in his stomach every time he saw a cute guy since he was seven had been. 

He stopped scrolling at a specific video. Oooh, a new Shawn Mendes song. He was holding his guitar, singing along to his own song. 

The fluttery feeling that filled his gut was embarrassing, and Dick squeezed his eyes shut. God, why did his jawline have to be so defined? Why did his eyes have to be so expressive? Why did he have to smile like that? Why did his clenching jaw make him feel so, so infatuated? 

Well, he certainly wasn’t faking it. That thought just earned Dick’s mental _swoosh_ straight into the mental trash can. He was 110% sure that he was _very, very gay. ___

__And he really needed to let a certain someone know._ _

__

—————————————————

__Bruce_ _

__Dick sat in front of his laptop on his bed. Bruce wasn’t great with words, and Dick wasn’t sure that this was something he’d be able to say with words. Not without feeling an undeniable urge to leave, or cry, or worse._ _

__He’d opened up an old PowerPoint document he had made for school, deleting all the slides but the first one. ‘The Periodic Table: Metalloids’ sat proud as the first slide in his official ‘Coming Out to Bruce’ PowerPoint._ _

__He quickly created five or six new slides. The second slide was simple, just explained to Bruce that he was in fact, gay. He wrote out that it wasn’t something he was ashamed of, and that he was still himself._ _

__The third slide had photos of celebrity guys he’d crushed on, just to prove his fantastic point. The rest of the slides let Bruce know that it wasn’t a phase, he wasn’t changing, and he was planning to come out to his friends soon. Just not yet._ _

__After several minutes of staring at his laptop screen, Dick decided it was now or never._ _

__He had a little over an hour until Bruce would prepare for patrol, and he wanted to do it well before then. He cradled his laptop in his arms, shoulders high, and proudly walked towards the office Bruce spent his evenings in._ _

__He knocked hard on the door. “Bruce, can I come in?”_ _

__He heard Bruce’s grunt in reply, so he pushed open the door with one hand. He walked over to Bruce’s desk, paying no attention to how Bruce’s eyes were intently focused on his own computer._ _

__“Bruce? Can you check over my PowerPoint? I just want to make sure it’s quality stuff. I heard you were pretty smart, once,” Dick said, placing the laptop to Bruce’s right, the PowerPoint open to the first slide._ _

__Bruce looked up at Dick. “Sure, chum.” Bruce reached for the laptop, reading through the first slide. Dick quickly walked towards the couch, sitting down so that he could distract himself with his phone. He opened up Instagram, forcing himself not to look up at Bruce’s face. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Bruce didn’t accept him. Maybe he’d pay Superman a visit? He’d definitely get it._ _

__After a few painstakingly long minutes, Bruce finally spoke. “Dick, this is very good. It’s good. I’m glad you told me.”_ _

__Dick felt his face grow into a smile. “Really? Like, you’re serious?”_ _

__“I’m serious.”_ _

__“You’re actually cool with it?”_ _

__“Dick, your sexual orientation won’t ever bother me. Don’t think that it will. It will never affect how I think about you.”_ _

__Dick put his face into his hands to hide his growing blush. “That’s- That’s good, Bruce. I was really, really nervous, you know? Cause we never brought it up before, and I wasn’t sure what you’d think about it. And I didn’t know if I could spit it out, so I just went with a classic PowerPoint.”_ _

__Bruce gave a small twitch of his lips. “A classic.”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s just, nobody else knows and I think I’m probably even more nervous about how they’ll react, cause ya know, guys are sooo different.”_ _

__“Dick, you don’t need to come out until you are ready. Make that decision at your pace,” Bruce said._ _

__“Bruce, you do get that I’ll probably go on like, dates and stuff? With other guys? And we’ll hold hands and stuff? And you’re sure you’re cool with that?”_ _

__Bruce nodded. “Dick, you aren’t the only homosexual man I know.”_ _

__Dick laughed. A small oversight on his part, he figured. “Yeah, kind of forgot about that. It’s just, I only have one dad to tell this to. So you should be feeling pretty special, now that I think about it,” Dick teased._ _

__Bruce either didn’t hear the ‘dad’ or chose to ignore it. Knowing him, Dick assumed it was the latter. Bruce eyed Dick’s laptop again. “Patrol prep is in less than an hour. I’ll see you in the cave then, Dick. I’m glad you came to me about this. I trust you, Dick. I do.”_ _

__Dick stood up, and walked to hug Bruce from behind. He ignored how tense Bruce got. “Thank you. Thank you so, so much, Bruce,” he whispered._ _

__Patrol was exactly the same as normal that night. And Dick wouldn’t have had it any other way._ _


	2. Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s a little older than 15 here, Jason is not quite in the picture, and Dick’s still busy being a closeted Gay. Enjoy!!!

Wally

-

Dick’s been arguing with his mentor. He _hates_ how easily his temper ignites and how much he just wants to hit something and make Bruce _burn_ with the same kind of hate Dick thinks his insides must be plagued with. 

But at the cave, he can set it aside. He knows his teammates notice that something is different within the Dynamic Duo, but no one says anything to him. For that, he’s thankful. Robin is what matters to him, and he can’t handle losing that right now.

Without Bruce by his side when he needs him, the loneliness he’s been feeling for years is harder to ignore. He just needs someone to talk to, but he forgot how much harder that was before Bruce knew his little secret. 

He’s still not out to anyone else, despite it being almost two years since he told Bruce that he was gay. He’s been asked out (never by a guy, sadly) multiple times and he’s sort of running out of excuses to give the girls that ask him, as well as his friends, who are equally confused as to why he doesn’t date anyone. 

He’s thought about telling the team multiple times, but he’s never found a time that was perfect. He almost told Wally once, when he asked him who he’d want to date in the Justice League, but decided against it. Wonder Woman was a perfectly acceptable answer in Wally’s mind, but it was mostly a perfectly _straight_ answer.

The perfect time still hadn’t shown up, and Dick had absolutely no one to vent to. It sucked, and he hated that he only had this damn problem because he wasn’t straight. 

“Hey dude, you wanna train? Canary’s not here, but the floor’s still on.”

Dick plastered a smile on his face before turning his head and replying to Wally. “Sure, sure. Gadgets or no?”

“Nope. Gotta fight me like a man, for once,” Wally taunted. 

“Dude. You’re on,” Dick said while removing his belt and tossing in to the side. Easing into a fighting stance on the mats, Dick smiled. “Bet you I win this, even without the batarangs.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Wally laughed and sped towards Dick before sliding in an attempt to kick Dick’s legs out from under him. Dick slid to the left, shooting his arm out to clip Wally in the side. Wally rolled with the blow and rolled backwards. He shot forwards again, and Dick handspringed backwards before balancing on his hands to knock Wally’s feet out from under him. 

Wally stepped back with one foot, his balance wavering before Dick kicked his chest with his opposing foot and knocked him flat on his back. 

Wally groaned as the caves speakers roared. “Fail: Kid Flash.”

“Got ya, Kid Mouth,” Dick said with a laugh.

“Dude! Honestly, how do you kick my ass every time?” Wally asked as he began to stand up. Dick reached out his hand for Wally to grab, and pulled Wally up. 

“Seriously, Rob! How do you do it? Is Bats putting some like, secret fighting powder in your morning bat-milk? Just give it to me straight, dude.”

“Yeah well, that’s gonna be kinda hard since I’m not straight,” Dick muttered. 

Dick stared at the ground for a moment before chuckling to himself. Ah, he was pretty funny, wasn’t he?

Dick looked up at Wally, not expecting to see Wally staring right at him. “What’d you say?” Wally asked slowly. Wally’s eyes were huge, and concerned, and _oh shit._ Did he say that to loud? Did Wally actually hear him?

“Uh, nothing. Didn’t say a thing. Damn wind,” Dick said with an awkward laugh. Dick could _not_ let Wally know. Dick knew Wally’s parents weren’t very accepting of people like him. He’d been at Wally’s house often enough to hear his dad scream at the news about ‘fags’ and ‘fairies’.

He’d never talked about it with Wally, but Wally could take after his dad. He might not though, because Wally was one of the best people Dick knew, and wouldn’t just leave him alone for something like that. Would he?

“Dude, are you - you know, gay? Cause like that’s okay, I swear!” Wally waved his hands around frantically, urgently trying to explain his point. 

“No, Wally! I’m not, I’m really not. Girls are the hottest, like, uh, boobs and stuff,” Dick choked out, his hands falling to his side, itching for a smokebomb that wasn’t there. 

Wally seemed to look almost as desperate as Dick was feeling, his hands reaching out for Dick’s, then pulling back when Dick jerked away. “Rob, are you - are you, actually, gay?”

Dick huffed, a laugh slipping out where it wasn’t needed. Dick opened his mouth to reply, the _no, no way!_ on the tip of his tongue. 

Wally was his best friend. If he could tell anyone, it would be him. Wally wouldn’t spill, he’d kept Robin a secret for almost four years. Dick had been shoving his feelings down his own throat for months now, and maybe having someone else who knew wouldn’t be that bad? 

“I - I… yeah.”

“Rob, seriously, why didn’t you tell me?”

Dick didn’t know what to say. How do you tell someone that’s so obviously straight about your debilitating fear of being ostracized and hated and ignored and mistreated and different for something so, so _lonely_? How do you risk losing the only person who knows both sides of you, who actually gets what you’re going through? 

“I- Wally, you have to understand. I- just, I couldn’t. No one else knew, Wally. No one else.”

Wally sighed, his hand resting on top of his head. “Are you sure you’re not straight, Rob? Like, 110% sure it’s not just a phase?”

“Wally, it’s not. I’ve known for a long time.”

“Did you seriously keep this to yourself all this time?” Wally asked, his tone slowly switching from defeated to worried.

“Well, yeah. You know what Gotham’s like. Didn’t need to really burden anyone else.” Dick didn’t need to throw anymore problems onto anyway else, Gotham and the team had had enough of their own problems to last a lifetime. 

Dick wasn’t expecting Wally to giggle, of all things. “Why are you such an idiot? Seriously Rob, you’re like the smartest person I know, but you’ve got social skills at level zero.”

“Dude! Being gay is not easy.”

“Yeah well, it’d probably be a lot easier if you’d told me earlier, you know.”

Dick’s shoulders felt a lot lighter, lighter than they had felt in a long time. “Probably.” 

Wally reached out for Dick before pulling his hand back to his side. “Probably,” Wally sighed. “I know Meg got new ice cream in the kitchen. Mint?”

Dick nodded his head. Wally took several steps forward before crouching down and looking over his shoulder. “Want a ride, Short-stack?”

Dick scowled before jumping onto Wally’s back and kicking him in the side. “I’m almost the same height as you, dude.”

“Yeah, you can talk when you get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed!!! Not 100% sure who I’ll do Dick coming out to next, but I’m pretty sure who I’ll write about. Please feel free to leave kudos or comments <3


	3. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3!!! Maybe 3 more chapters in this? Feel free to leave kudos and/or comment <3

Jason

-

There’s a new kid around, but most importantly, a new _Robin_.

After months of tenseness and arguing, Dick had decided that enough was enough. He’d screamed at Bruce for the last time, and if Bruce wasn’t going to start treating him like an adult, then he needed to get on board, or get out of the way. 

Bruce had just turned around, the cowl around his neck, and Dick still remembers the feeling of realizing he wasn’t Batman’s partner anymore, just the sidekick to the World’s Greatest Detective. 

And he was done being a sidekick. 

He’d spent the night in Metropolis with Clark Kent, the Zeta Tubes proving useful for more than just hero work once again. He wasn’t done being a vigilante, and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to step away from that part of his life, so a new moniker had to be created. And Nightwing had the exact kind of a ring to it that Dick was looking for. 

He stilled lived in the manor, officially, but he’s spending almost all of his free time around the mountain, almost-sixteen a bit too young to move out, no matter how angry you are at your foster parent. 

But the original team now knows his identity, and about his sexuality, and he’d even told them about parts of his past, pre-Robin. Screw what Bruce said, he doesn’t own him. 

They’d been wildly accepting, and Dick couldn’t have asked for a better and more understanding group of people. He hadn’t felt more confident in his sexuality in his entire life. 

But on the vigilante side of things, Dick understood why Bruce got a new kid. He still needed someone to watch his back in that special way only a sidekick-partner-person knows how. He just doesn’t get why the new kid needs his mom’s name for him, or his uniform, or his _life _.__

__But Dick knows he isn’t one to hold grudges, especially against someone that’s technically _family_ , even when a crude voice in the back of his head keeps reminding him _‘he doesn’t care enough to adopt you’_ and he lets bygones be bygones, and it all just leads to him sitting on a roof with the new kid, polyester and kevlar masks plastered to their faces._ _

__Dick turned to the kid. Jason Todd, all of freshly fourteen years old, who has his legs dangling off a building, his arms behind him for support. He’s looking out over Gotham like there’s nothing better than it, and Dick remembers the magic Robin used to give him. He can’t say he doesn’t regret giving it up at times._ _

__“So, how’s the manor treating you?”_ _

__Jason just turned his head to look at Dick. He can’t see his eyes through the white, but he knows Jason is giving him one of those _‘are you absolutely stupid’_ kind of look he always seems get._ _

__“It’s fine. The food’s good.”_ _

__Dick nodded his head. “That’s good. Alfie’s the best.” He feels his voice waver a bit, but he knows it’s right to ignore it._ _

__Jason scoffed. “You’re telling me. What do you guys even do for fun around here?”_ _

__“Uh…” How do you even answer a question like that? “Like, around the manor?”_ _

__“No, around the ocean.” Jason gestured vaguely to the water in front of them. “Yes, dipshit, around the manor.”_ _

__Dick felt himself smile. The kid was funny, he had to give him that. He was like a drink you don’t like, hard to get down at the moment, but it grows on you. Most of the time. “The chandelier in the foyer is cool to hang on. So is the ceiling light in the kitchen, if you’re careful,”_ _

__“Anything normal people can do?”_ _

__“Slide down the banister? I don’t know, Wally and I used to do that.” Jason seemed to curl in on himself after that, and Dick internally pinched himself._ _

__“Yeah, well, I don’t need anybody to slide down with,” Jason said, his tone defensive. “Besides, I already did that.”_ _

__“Oh. That’s pretty cool.”_ _

__“Yeah, it is.”_ _

__Dick decided to continue their sad conversation where he was comfortable. Namely, whatever him and friends had done around the manor. That had to be stuff Jason could do. He just needed to turn the conversation around, take it to a better place._ _

__“Okay, little wing, story time,” Dick said. He slung his arm around Jason’s shoulder, fully ready for when Jason shoved him off. He simply adjusted his grip as Jason mumbled underneath him._ _

__“Okay, so me and Wally used to play video games in the den on the third floor, you know, the one with all the bean bags chairs? I recommend that room for its great acoustics, fabulous lighting, and mostly because, well, video games.”_ _

__Jason pushed his hand into Dick’s face and Dick moved around it. “You’ve only got crappy video games. Next.”_ _

__Dick squeezed Jason harder before continuing. “Well, sometimes Donna and I would bake stuff in the kitchen. I mean, sure, something was on fire like half the time, but I’m sure you’re a much better chef than I am.”_ _

__“I know you know I am,” Jason said, a small smile on his face that he was obviously trying to hide. It didn’t seem to be quite working. “I bet you and your _girlfriend_ always have a lot of fun in the kitchen anyways,” he teased. _ _

__At that, Dick burst out laughing. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t. It’s just, had he really not told Jason, who’d been Robin for over a month now? He tried not to act _too_ straight, even if that’s how he usually came off, or how most people saw him._ _

__“Hey, what the hell, you asshole. I didn’t say anything.”_ _

__Dick forced himself to stop laughing, counting backwards from twenty in his head. He let go of most of Jason to grab onto just one of his shoulders. “Look,” he couldn’t make himself say Robin, and just settled for Jason, costumes be damned, “Jason. I, uh, I know that I don’t know you all that well but, look.”_ _

__He could do this. He had to practice for his public coming-out anyways. “I’m… how do I say this.” He sighed. He could totally do this. Two words. That’s all it took._ _

__“Let me guess, you’re gay?” Jason said coolly, his arms crossed._ _

__“Yes!” Dick shouted. “Wait? How’d you know?”_ _

__“You’re an idiot. You know that right?”_ _

__Dick grabbed Jason once again, still refusing to let go when Jason tried to push him off. “Aw, my baby brother has a gaydar!”_ _

__“I’m only a year younger than you, asshat.”_ _

__“Not the point.”_ _

__“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure I just like girls.”_ _

__Dick gasped. “Really? Yes, even better! Now you can watch me check out all the guys, huh?” He lightly elbowed Jason in the side, to which Jason strongly elbowed him back._ _

__“Yeah, don’t get used to it.”_ _

__Dick laughed before sighing. “Hey, uh, Jason?”_ _

__“What,” Jason replied, glaring obviously fake daggers at Dick._ _

__“Just–Just, don’t tell anyone right now, okay?”_ _

__“Wing, I wouldn’t do that,” Jason said. “I’m not a piece of shit.”_ _

__Dick dropped his head into his hands. He smiled, the ‘coming-out’ conversation was surprisingly easier than he suspected. “Thanks, Jason. Really.”_ _

__“It’s Robin, in costumes you know.”_ _

__“Maybe. Not yet.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4!!! A bit different than the other chapters, but I hope y’all enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos.

Gotham

-

He knows now that Jason is a good kid, someone he can trust with his life. Someone that would trust him back.

Sure, there were rough patches, moments where Dick honesty can’t believe some of the crap Jason pulls, and Jason probably feels the same way towards Dick at times, but they work through them. 

Dick can’t think of much that could genuinely make him stay mad at his little brother. 

It takes time, but Dick accepts Jason’s role in his life (but mostly in Bruce’s) and he realizes that Jason does have his redeeming qualities. Not outing him is just one of them. 

Dick figures if anyone was going to take on the Robin moniker, he’s happy it’s Jason. And maybe Jason isn’t the perfect Robin, not better than he was, nor worse, but he knows that’s not what really matters. 

Jason took everything better than expected, even after the fact. He played along with the jokes and vying, easily understanding that Dick needed someone like Jason to vent to. 

But Dick is sixteen years old now, and he’s sick and tired of spending his life in a closet, hiding from people that don’t have any right to judge him. 

And maybe it was the pressure from the team, or the casual hints from Bruce, or maybe just the way Jason straight-out tells him, but Dick honestly can't believe he’s sitting on his bed in the cave with his laptop resting on his folded up legs, typing out as well worded of a paragraph as he can manage about his sexuality.

———————-

He was twelve sentences in when he felt the tendrils of anxiety start to slip into his mind. 

Does he really want to type this? Does he want all of his followers to know that he likes guys, that he’s never crushed on a girl in his life? Is he really ready to tell the world something he’s spent so long keeping a secret and hiding? Does he really want to see some article about his sexuality on a demeaning website about all of the gossip in Gotham? He’s got millions of followers, how many is he going to lose for posting about this?

But Dick shook his head, his fingers flying onto the keyboard with a resumed urgency. He was determined. He could do this. _No time like the present,_ he figured.

But the worrying feeling just wouldn’t seem to leave, and Dick lifted his laptop off his legs before flopping down onto his mattress, relishing in the split second where he bounced back into the air. 

God, sometimes he wished he didn’t have to deal with all of this. But he’d so much rather come out on his own terms than risk someone sneaking a photo of him and a boy, letting everyone know before he was ready. 

Dick stared at his laptop screen before hoisting it back up and awkwardly maneuvering his screen so that he could see it laying down. He held down the delete key, internally hoping that what he was doing wasn’t a mistake. 

Dick reached his fingers up, typing out a just a couple of quick sentences before resting his hands on the keyboard. Could he do this? Was he actually ready to let the world know? 

He hadn’t talked about it with anyone, not even with Wally over Skype, or Jason in person. Once he posted his message and the selfie of him holding a rainbow flag that he took in his room, there was no going back. 

Dick maneuvered the mouse arrow over the ‘post’ button before hesitating. He could do this, couldn’t he? Dick sighed before opening and closing his hand into a fist. 

He knew that Bruce would hear about it, and maybe Bruce would _finally_ call him, but maybe not, who knows, and he knew that Wally would shoot him a congratulatory text, and Jason would stop by the cave to see how he was doing, and life would go on. And maybe everything would be okay, and maybe he’d get a date and live as normal of a life as a vigilante possibly could. 

But what he didn’t know was how the public would react. He didn’t know if he’d get comments by people that were proud of him, or by people who couldn’t stand the fact the he existed. He didn’t know if he’d get ugly messages or beautiful ones, and he doesn’t know if he’s okay with that or not. 

And maybe Dick was finally looking at the positives for once, because he was going to post it, and there was no going back. 

Dick lowered his finger over the mouse pad, his finger shaking slightly. He squeezed his eyes closed, forcing himself not to slam his laptop shut. He knew how some people in Gotham could be, and no part of him wanted to deal with any of their homophobic bullshit. But Dick clicked on his mouse pad before he could change his mind, quickly slamming his computer shut, fully knowing that there was absolutely no going back. 

————————

[photo description]  
Camera is held at a higher angle, a selfie. Grayson is holding a rainbow flag in his left hand, and is wearing a maroon long sleeve shirt that says “Gotham U” in white across the center. Sunglasses are pushed up to the top of his head where they rest in his hair, and in the background you can see a gray wall with half of a ‘Flying Graysons’ poster. 

 

_**@dickiegrayson** I’m gay, I’m proud, and I’m happy to finally let you all know. I hope for your support, and thank you to all of my followers that continue to support me. *rainbow emoji* #lgbtpride _

———————-

VIEW ALL COMMENTS 

**@wetnatalet** we stan a gay king *rainbow emoji* 

**@electricityyy** ilysmmm??? this is amazing!!!! 

**@outlaw_ramirez** forever being in love with u no matter what (love the flag) 

**@brentonthwaites** So proud of you, dude. 

**@daralenguino** Much respect 4 u. This is beautiful

 **@dylan.jpeg** love this post so much. bet you gonna hmu now that you’re out or what. cause im pretty single and ready to mingle 

**@millie_asp** *heart emoji* ur an actual beautiful legend. so much respect 

—————————-

VIEW ALL COMMENTS 

**@pgbosnnekatta** change your ways or you will go to hell

 **@shiz91831** ewwwwww… you are too handsome for dis… it’s so gross n disgusting 

**@d_boy_prodigykrown** fucking gay idiots nowadays. they’re everywhere 

**@disaster_life22** *thumbs down emoji* sad news. disappointing. 

**@gabemanney** Read the Bible. This is wrong. 

**@fartannta** Faggot bitch. 

**@cryptid_keyholes** please die, I think you have autism **@dickiegrayson**

—————

 _BRUCE WAYNE’S ELDEST SON COMES OUT AS HOMOSEXUALl_  
E!NEWS  
By: Eileen Henled

Richard Grayson, eldest son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, took to Instagram late Friday to share a deeply personal message. 

The sixteen year old heir came out as gay, stating “I’m gay, I’m proud, and I’m happy to finally let you all know.” His close friend since childhood and American billionaire, Roy Harper, posted this message on Twitter, writing, “Could not be prouder of my best friend.” 

Many fans of Grayson’s took to social media to express their support. “U DESERVE ALL THE GOD DAMN LOVE IN THE UNIVERSE,” one fan commented, while another added: “The love is beyond measurable.”

 

—————-

 _BILLIONAIRE HEIR COMES OUT AS GAY VIA INSTAGRAM POST_  
The Mercury News  
By: Dan Harvey 

Late Friday night, the popular Instagram model and heir identified himself as part of the LGBT community in an Instagram post. 

In a seemingly out of the blue message, Grayson wrote, “I’m gay, I’m proud, and I’m happy to finally let you all know. I hope for your support, and thank you to all of my followers that continue to support me.” The hashtag #dickgrayson quickly began trending on Twitter following Grayson’s post, with over 8k tweets and counting.

Grayson hasn’t spoken or commented on the matter in the hours since the posting of his message, and Bruce Wayne’s representatives have declined the opportunity to comment. 

——————-

TWITTER TRENDS

#DICKGRAYSON

funny gay goth @taylorauntie  
YALL DICK GRAYSON IS MY NEW FAV #GAYICON 

Ethan Darby @e_darby replying to @taylorauntie  
YES!!!! LOOK AT THAT FLAG! LOOK AT THAT FACE!

 

Bennett’s Firness @b_fitness  
why is him holding a flag hotter than literally anyone ever #dickgrayson

 

DJ @jesusbanana  
All hail the king of the gay world! #dickgrayson #gayicon

Felipe @felipetome replying to @jesusbanana  
The one kind of monarchy I can get behind 

 

Queen Chicken @norm27382  
Dick Grayson has the biggest BDE I’ve ever seen in my life and him coming out just proves my point 

 

Shiro is gay @englishteau  
my love for dick Grayson is stronger than the motherfuckin justice league #dickgrayson

 

Ivery @Iveryim  
JSKSKSKSJSK I LEAVE FOR ONE DAY AND MY ICON COMES OUT AS GAY WHAT IS THIS #dickgrayson 

———————-

MESSAGES 

Little Jason Todd— 10:17 AM  
finally. took ur ass long enough. 

Arty— 9:08 AM  
I’m here if you need me, Dick <3 

Wally Boy— 9:01AM  
Dude!!! So proud, skype later?

Roy Toy— 8:55 AM  
I honestly cant belive you’re trending why are yo… 

Babs ;)— 6:03 AM  
YOU DICK WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME I SWEAR I THOU… 

———————-

RECENT CALLS

Bruce-answered — 10:24 AM

Krista-unanswered — 9:47 AM

Roy Toy-unanswered — 8:52 AM

Roy Toy-unanswered— 8:50 AM

Uncle Clark-unanswered — 6:19 AM

———————-

RECENT PHONE CALL

_click_

“Bruce?”

“Dick? You there?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“...”

“I guess you saw the post?”

“My reps sent it to me.”

“Maybe you could get Instagram. Ya know, check out everything the World Wide Web has to offer.”

“...”

“Bruce, what do you want?”

“I– Try to stay out of trouble, Dick.”

“That’s it? That’s all the great, big B-man has to say?”

“I’m serious, Dick.”

“You always are.”

“...”

“I’ve got a class to get to, Bruce. Don’t forget to feed Jason or whatever.”

“...”

“Yeah. Bye, B-“

“Alfred misses you around the manor.”

“I’m sure he does. I might stop by.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“What– What? What the hell kind of point were you trying to get across?!”

“Just that Alfred misses you.”

“...”

“...”

“ _(audible sigh)_ Yeah, Okay. I guess I could use a couple of his cookies right about now. Bye, Bruce.”

“Goodbye, Dick. Stay safe.”

“I always do.”

_click_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I lied I was gonna do some angst but then I was like “nah, who needs more of that in their life?” So here’s this! 
> 
> All of the comments in this are real comments posted on Kieynan Loinsdales coming out post, and about half of the tweets are real. The news articles are slightly changed variations of actual articles, and I honestly hc Dick Grayson as an ‘Instagram model’ with about 3 millionish followers. Also, just pretend Roy is being a functional human being at this point in the YJ timeline, so yeah. <3
> 
> Y’all can follow me on tumblr, and ask me questions I guess??? It’s 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bedbathandbodyworks
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That was fluff. Probably the fluffiest thing I’ll ever write. Trust me when I say it won’t be quite as easy for Dick in the future. Feel free to leave kudos or comment!!!


End file.
